A Love That Can Never Be
by btamamura
Summary: Marill has actually developed some really special feelings for her trainer!


A Love That Can Never Be

yamitammy

A small, blue Pokemon sat in her patch of grass, her trainer-a teenage boy-seated right beside her. She looked up at the trainer or maybe I should say watcher. She smiled and felt a jolt in her system as her long-time friend returned the smile with one of his own. "Hey, Marill, what would you say to a day at the beach near here? Just you and me. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fun, Tracey. I'm there," Marill replied happily. She and her trainer Tracey Sketchit hadn't been to the beach just as the two of them for a few years now. She enjoyed the extra company, but she missed where it was just her and Tracey. She stood and jumped onto Tracey's shoulder.

Tracey chuckled as Marill nuzzled him. She was his first Pokemon and friend, they'd been together since he was five. "I'll just finish this sketch, then we'll get ready."

"Hee hee, sounds cool. I can hardly wait."

As Tracey changed into his swimwear, Marill waited outside the room. She had found herself blushing each time she watched Tracey change. She had tried to deny it, but no dice. She has a crush on her human friend. She never told Tracey. She could never tell him.

Tracey stepped out of the room. "All set?"

"You bet!" Marill hopped into Tracey's arms.

"Right. Let's go." Tracey started off on the trip to the beach.

The two friends were now in the ocean, Marill splashing around and Tracey swimming to and fro. He called to his Pokepal. "Hey, Marill, let's try to jump the waves coming in to shore."

"Alrighty." Marill swam over to her trainer. She looked as though something was on her mind.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh…uh…no, everything's fine."

"Well okay." He was not convinced.

After a full day of swimming, wave jumping and sandcastle building, the two tired friends made their way back to the lab. Marill sighed. "Tracey, I need to tell you something."

Tracey looked down at the Pokemon standing beside him. "What's up, Marill?"

"Well, I know this is wrong and I shouldn't be saying this, but I…" She broke into a fit of sobs.

Tracey, quite concerned now, knelt down. "Hey there, what's wrong?"

"Like I said, th-this is c-completely wrong, but I…I l-love you, T-Tracey. I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I am. There. I've said it. I'd better leave now." She started to run off.

"Marill, don't go." Tracey put his hand on Marill's head. "Lots of Pokemon go through this. Ash's Bayleef is a good example. It is disturbing and against the laws of nature, but…I don't hate you, Marill. How can I ever hate you? You've been there for me for many years. Ours is a friendship that will never die. I do not love you in that way, but I still love you as one of my friends."

Marill faced her trainer. "Tracey…"

Tracey held out his arms. "Come here, Marill."

She leapt into her trainer's embrace. She continued to cry, her tears soaking Tracey's shirt.

Tracey held Marill close. "It'll be alright. The love you feel for me can never be, but how about we have a special type of love? It can only be shared by you and me, not anybody else. It'll be not of the romantic type of love, but the one shared by two of the very best of bestest best friends. Is that alright?"

Marill looked up at Tracey. "Thank you, Tracey. I-I was so scared you would think I was a disgusting creature."

"Oh, Marill, I'd never feel that way about you and like I said, lots of Pokemon go through this. Now, dry those tears and we'll start heading back to the lab, okay?"

"Okay." Marill dried her eyes.

Tracey gave Marill a tender kiss on her head. "There we go." He still held Marill as he stood.

"Thanks, Tracey. Um, sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry, it's just salt water. It'll be okay. Besides, remember how I used to dampen your fur with my tears? Well, consider this as a returned favour."

"Okay then." Marill snuggled against Tracey's chest as she started to fall asleep, the whole day catching up to her.

Tracey smiled softly. "Sleep well, Marill." He started to sing the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. A tear fell from his eye and landed on Marill's head. He missed his mother and father a whole lot. But, he was glad he still had Marill with him. "Thank you for everything, Marill. I love you."

Marill smiled as she heard Tracey's voice. She heard the words 'I love you', but instantly knew it was for the special type of love between her and Tracey, not for the love that can never be. "I love you too, Tracey," she murmured.

The End

I know, weird idea. Kind of sick too, but it's like Tracey said, some Pokemon do go through this. Ash's Bayleef (formerly Chikorita) is a perfect example. This idea just kind of popped into my head one day. No idea how, it just did. I'll find out how eventually. I just found out how. I read a story by luckyladybug and it had that the cat named Oreo actually had a crush on Yami Bakura. It's a good story, in fact, all of the mystery stories by this writer are excellent. If you like Yu-Gi-Oh! then you should check them out.

I do not own Pokemon. Please review and please don't flame.


End file.
